Prom
by RoseFleur
Summary: Rachel/Finn/Quinn encounter each other at the Prom. Just my interpretation. R/R?


**A/N: I don't own Glee. Sadly. My interpretation of what could happen at Prom. Minimal spoilers, only what's seen on the promo. Enjoy and please review :) **

* * *

><p>He looked so handsome tonight, Rachel thought as she sat at a table watching Finn dance with Quinn. They did make a beautiful pair. Quinn had her head nestled on Finn's shoulder as they moved to a slow dance. Quinn's blonde crown of hair looked made for a tiara, and Finn would always be a King in Rachel's eyes.<p>

"Come on," Rachel looked over her shoulder to see Kurt stood behind her, "We're dancing."

He took her hand and led her to the dance-floor as the band picked up a fast song. He spun her around under his arm and brought her close. She smiled up at her friend and laughed vivaciously, winding her arm around his neck and twirling in circles with him.

Finn watched on enviously, as he and Quinn continued to dance robotically. He saw over Quinn's shoulder Rachel dancing animatedly with Kurt, smiling and laughing effervescently. He was glad that she was having a good time and was happy. He couldn't help but think that, after the rumours that had spread around school and Quinn's angry response, Rachel deserved some happiness. And she did after all look beautiful.

He had to bite his lip in anger as he watched Jesse St. James – that idiot – walk up to Kurt and tap him on the shoulder to cut in and dance with Rachel. Why had he chosen to turn up this week of all weeks? Did he have an ulterior motive? Finn grumbled angrily under his breath.

"What was that?" Quinn looked up,

"Nothing, nothing…"

"I'm going to go and mingle, want to come? We have to secure our votes; there are only a few minutes before the final count."

"No, you're alright. Go ahead."

She sighed heavily and left him. He looked up to see Rachel excusing herself from dancing with Jesse. His heart rose a little. As Quinn was off 'securing their votes' – Finn knew she meant _her _votes, not his – it was the perfect opportunity to sneak in a dance with Rachel – something he'd been itching to do all night.

"Hey," he approached her and held out a hand, "Dance with me?"

Rachel smiled up at him warmly, "Sure."

She took his hand and he led her to the dance-floor. She slipped one hand onto his shoulder and took his palm in the other. He placed his other hand on her lower back and drew her close. They stepped from side to side, in time and in unison.

"Hey, look how good you've gotten!" Rachel beamed beautifully at him again.

"Shh, don't speak. Let's just dance and enjoy each other's company." And she melted into his body, fitting together like they once had. She allowed her mind to drift off and imagine that they were here together, just like she had once envisioned. Because to her, this felt right; this felt natural. Until…

"What is this?" Quinn's voice pierced any thoughts Rachel was having.

"Cool it Quinn, we were just dancing." Finn attempted to assure her, breaking away from Rachel but still keeping a hold of one of her hands.

"Just dancing? With my boyfriend? Right, of course." Quinn laughed sarcastically, each word dripping with cynicism.

Rachel dropped Finn's hand and said, "Don't worry, I'll go. I'm going." And she walked away.

"Look what you did!" said Finn, waving a hand at the brunette walking away solemnly.

"Look what I did? Finn, this is ourbig night, _my _big night!"

"Children, children." Principal Figgins' voice cut into what was sure to be a full scale argument. "It's time to announce your Prom King and Queen."

* * *

><p>Needless to say, it wasn't Quinn and Finn. He wasn't even surprised, or upset. He didn't think either of them deserved it. Evidently Quinn thought wrong. She had marched off to the bathroom, her voice catching and her eyes threatening to tear.<p>

When she got there, Rachel was stood at the mirror, patting her hair down gently.

"You." Quinn uttered the word with such anger and vengeance. Rachel looked at Quinn through the mirror standing behind her. Her hair was falling out of its elegant bun and her eyes were streaked with tear-stained mascara.

"Calm down Quinn, please." Rachel held up her hands in patience, refusing to turn around.

"Calm down? Calm down?" Quinn laughed wildly and cruelly. Her lip curled and she swallowed heavily. She grasped one of Rachel's arms and spun her around to face her.

"You did this to me! You made me lose! This is all your fault!" She spat each sentence, punctuating it with a jab in Rachel's direction.

"What's my fault?" Rachel said calmly and measuredly.

"EVERYTHING!" Quinn roared and she lunged out viciously. She drew her hand back, and brought it down on Rachel's cheek, her beautiful features contorted with rage and desperate pain. "You ruin everything!" She wept, her voice breaking yet she could not hide her anger behind the tears. She drew her hand back again, threatening to strike again, but Rachel caught it.

"Please Quinn," she whispered, despairing yet calm. "Don't do this."

Quinn dropped her hand, and bit her lip savagely, her face twisted in wrath. She shook her head, scrunched up her nose and took her dress in her palms, marching out, leaving Rachel stood dumbfounded.

Rachel swallowed thickly and turned back to face her reflection. The red burn of where Quinn had hit her was beginning to appear. She thought she could cover it with make-up if she just had enough. She bent her head to root in her little clutch bag. She heard a voice, an oh-so familiar voice behind her.

"Rach?" She snapped her head up to see Finn stood behind her, in the very same position Quinn had stood minutes earlier.

"Is that-?" He pointed at the mark, "Did she do that?"

Rachel nodded, but still managed to smile. That was something Finn always admired. Rachel smiled through the pain, but even he saw the heartbreak in her eyes.

"Don't worry about me," she whispered, her mouth turning up at the corners softly. "I'll be okay," she patted him gently on the arm. "Enjoy your night Finn."

And she left the bathroom, leaving Finn to ponder the awful mess he'd created.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you :) <strong>


End file.
